The day she died
by Emotionality
Summary: The day she died when he had to move on. My First One Shot. This might make you cry.


**The day she died**

**My First One Shot Story. Reviews would be nice**

Finn's alarm rang at 6.15am and Finn woke up. "Damn. Stupid alarm, it's saturday get it right." Finn tried to go back to sleep until he saw his window open and a letter sitting on his table near the window. It said Finn, this writing was familiar and made him smile when he knew who it was from. Finn carefully opened it and read.

To my beloved Finn,

I love you, please remember that and I'll always will,. I came through your window last night but you were asleep so I just wrote this letter to you instead, I must say it was quite easy to climb to your room and I knew that you window was always unlocked, you should really lock it just incase. Anyways I'm writing to you to say that I can't take it anymore, what I mean by that is that I give up on life, you know Shelby? Yeah the coach from Vocal Adrenaline? Well guess what? She's my mom, are you shocked? I hope you are because I was, she came to my house last week and started to argue with my dads. When I told my dads that I was just going to stay with Shelby for a while they said that if I went, then I might aswell pack my clothes and lived with her, I mean she is my mom you know? I am allowed to go and visit my mom. So I ignored my dads and lived with my mom, you know what she did? She beated me up, made me strip in front of her boss, stole all my belongings and kicked me out, I found out that she was a drug addict and I reported it to the police but they didn't believe me. So I went back to my fathers' house they said that I was allowed to sleep there just for 1 more day and they would kick me out which gave me enough time to pack. I was going to your house that day to ask if I could stay for a bit, but then your mom said that she didn't like me and she would rather have Quinn as your girlfriend, I was hurt, I cried and I walked in the streets on Lima. I saw Santanna, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and other glee clubbers, they laughed at me when Karofsky through eggs at me, I honestly thought that the glee clubbers liked me as their friend but then again I was wrong, the egg gave me hurtful memories of when Jesse was in our school and betrayed us. I felt sad, alone, I was asking people for money, I was starving and I cried. I saw a crowd of men and asked them for money but then it all went wrong Finn! It all went wrong! They raped me! I found myself lying in a school park where nobody went anymore, do you remember Finn? The first time we saw each other? You probably didnt since you were with Quinn. Everytime I saw you my heart would melt, your smile was the sun to me, when Quinn was hugging and holding hands with you I used to always say 'someday I'll be that girl'. And I was right. Anyways after I got raped well it was 6am, so that was when I decided I've had it. All these hurtful things that happened in 1 week, not a single good thing happened, so as a result of this week I decided that I would write this letter you. It was hard to say the things I wanted to say so here it goes. Finn, I am committing suicide, you'll probably see my body down the beach, I am sorry for causing so much trouble in your life, I know I was annoying, self-centered and controlling, you can now be relieved. Finn please don't come after me, I want you to just remember me. When you're alone on a night time or feeling sad then just remember all the good times we had, like our first kiss, our first date. I want you to follow your dreams and don't for one second say that this was your fault for not being there. You were always there Finn and I thanked God that you loved me. I'll be your guardian angel watching you everyday and don't be afraid to love someone else, you must move on. Goodbye Finn.

With all my heart and my soul

Rachel *

Finn started to cry and smiled at the star next to her name, it was her metaphor. Finn realised that it was only 6.20AM and he was sure that she just came here to drop this message off. Finn got dressed quickly and rapidly went out to this car, his engine started and he started driving 100 miles an hour. His eyes were getting blurry because of all the tears going down his face, he didn't want to lose Rachel. Rachel was everything in his life, she made the world colour for him. When he arrived in Lima's Beach, he saw a brunnette sitting on a cliff. "Rachel! Please don't!" Finn shouted as loud as he could but she didn't hear so he ran as fast as he could. "Rachel!" his shouted but she still couldn't hear him, his heart was beating quickly, he was running out of breathe. "Rachel! Please!" She couldn't hear him still. Finn was still running as she stood up and jumped off. Finn stopped running, he stood for a while. He heard her scream and it echoed throughout the beach. It last time he would ever hear her voice.

*Glee*

It was raining, everyone was wearing black. Finn was shocked at how many people came. The glee clubbers came, the cheerios, the football players, Rachel's dads, her mom, almost everyone he and Rachel knew were there, he could see all of them crying. He looked at Rachel one last time and smiled. When the service was over, everyone came to him and said that they were sorry about everything, he was the last one to leave. Finn cried as hard as he could, he missed Rachel but he knew he had to be strong.

That night Finn was looking at the black sky, he saw stars shining and it reminded him of Rachel. Suddenly a shooting star came and he smiled. _That was my Rachel._

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
